BFFs'
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: Jason's left, Leo's dead, Piper isn't herself, Drew feels pity  What will happen? Don't know  Just read it please! You know you want to!
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person Pov**

Ever since Jason left Camp Half Blood, Piper has been crying in her cabin, slowly going into depression. Drew hadn't felt pity for her at first, but now, she started to get angry at Jason for breaking her heart. Leo has died and Piper has no-one.

Drew didn't completely hate Piper, Drew was just jealous because she was beautiful. Drew actually liked Piper but hated her that she isn't into make-up and fashion.

Drew couldn't stand to see Piper like she was, so, she took her time to think of a plan to become a true Aphrodite daughter. Drew took advantage of Piper and practically used her as a puppy dog.

This is their story of a true, loving friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a different type of story that I would normally do so I hope you like it!<strong>

**R&R**

**Love Ya!**

**xxCharmspeakerxx! **


	2. The start

**Drew Pov**

I watched Piper as she cried on her bed. It's not like I laughed at her, I don't mind her, I'm just a little jealous because she's beautiful and everyone likes her better than me. Heaps of guys have asked her out and only a couple with me. Piper kept putting them down because Jason was around. And now, Jason's left, Leo's dead and I'm watching her as her tears dry up on her cheeks and pillow.

Piper lay there in a ball; eyes filled with pain-too much pain. Jason gave her one lass kiss on the cheek and took her heart.

I went closer to Piper and sat on her bed. "Hey, Piper." I said not knowing what to do. "How are you doing?"

Piper glared at me. "Why do you care? You've been nothing to me but given me so much hatred ever since I've come here! Why would you care if I'm okay or not?"

"Because… I want to give you a make over and you can do what ever you want then! We can go out side of camp and go to rock concerts and do what ever you want!" I paused. Piper sighed. "Okay, we can do all that but I hate seeing people cry! I see depress people and that makes me depress and I don't like my… sister being sad."

Piper slowly sat up. "Did you just call me your sister?"

"You're beautiful, so you have to be my sister."

Piper smiled, laughed a little as well. "Can we start tomorrow? It's dinner time." Then the horn blew. We laughed as our siblings came in. "Cabin six fall in." Piper ordered.

We all fell into a single line and Piper led us to dinner. That night, we had Chinese. Yum. Piper ate more than usual, so that was a good sign. We all talked to Piper and she answered back to our comments-even better.

This was going to be something beautiful.


	3. AN! I'm sorry!

**People, people. This is not a chapter, I'm SORRY! This is a very IMPORTANT author's NOTE**

**I'm changing my name to KISSHERGOODDAY.**

**Thank you!**

**Love Ya!**

**KISSHERGOODDAY!**


	4. Hot Or Not?

_Piper's POV _

Ever since Drew's speech, I've been feeling a lot better. I started talking on a regular basis that night to my cabin mates and I actually sung at camp fire. Percy and Annabeth also talked to me after camp fire, saying that I looked a lot better and that they missed my smile. I thanked them and went to my cabin. Everyone was talking and reading fashion magazines, saying which celebrities are hot and not. I got my pillow and sat next to Lacy. She hasn't got her braces anymore and gave herself a make over. Gods, she was so beautiful with her concave cut brown hair.

"What do you guys think about Robert Patterson?" I asked. "Hot or not?"

"He's hot as a vampire," Lacy said "But off screen, I don't think so."

"You are such a liar, Lacy." Drew said crossing her arms. "You would totally do it with him."

Lacy blushed. "Yeah, I would." We all laughed and the lights went out. "Let's go to bed."

We all slowly went to our beds and turned our lamps on. "Now, Taylor Swift." The rest of the night we had so much fun. We sung songs, picked out each other's clothing and played truth or dare. This cabin was nothing like it was at the start of the year. I liked it. I may even become a true Aphrodite girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**R&R**

**Love you**

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Piper Pov**

I wondered why Drew was being so nice to me. It was like, she felt bad for me for some reason. Was it because I've lost Jason along with Leo?

Was it because she felt jealous of me?

Or is it because she felt pity on me?

All questions roamed into my mind that I couldn't think straight.

Drew was sitting on my bed, waiting an answer to come out of my mouth. I didn't know what to say. I looked at her in the eye and sat up.

"I suppose I should get dressed then." I said. Drew smiled and clapped her hands ready to pick out my outfit. She went to _her _closet. I stood, wobbling from side to side, and using the frames of the pink bunk bed for support.

Drew tossed a shirt and skinny jeans over her shoulder. I caught them and quickly changed. I was in dark grey jeans with a black tee-shirt with the super man logo, shaped with silver dots. Drew sat me down on a chair and strapped me in. She had the worst thing in my hand… A BLUSH BRUSH!

Drew started putting make up on my face. At first, I tried to get the brush as far away from my face but after a while, I thought of some plans to get it away. I had finally thought of one when Drew said "We're done!" and shoved a mirror in my face. I still had a natural look on my face; it made my skin look a little darker than normal. I liked it, a little.

Drew let me go and dragged me outside.

I walked around the camp sight when Connor came up to me. "Who are you?" He asked.

I didn't answer, letting him figure out that it was me. "Piper?"

"Hey, Connor. I have to go. Bye." I brushed my hand under his chin, walking away. I could feel his eyes on me. This was kind of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry not not updating sooner. I hope you liked the chapter!**

**R&R**

**Love you!**

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


	6. Chapter 6

I have posted on this story because I have left Fanfiction. I thank everyone who has read my stories and commented on them.

Peace out!

xxCharmspeakerxx


	7. A little brush on the shoulder

**Piper's POV**

Ever since the make-over, Connor staring at my ass and actually connecting to my cabin; I've started to see how I was wrong about make-up and magazines and all of that crap. It's not like me –the old me but I think that I might of have found my true self.

"Hey, Piper." Drew linked her arm through mine. "Percabeth are staring at you." Her devilish smile was beautiful quickly coming up with a plan.

"No. They're my friends, Drew."

"Really? I can't."

"Sorry." I scanned around the area. As I scanned, the rest of my siblings came up behind me, also scanning the area. I saw Connor staring at me again. He shy away as I held my gaze on him. He blushed as I checked him out.

"Piper, we've got to go to training." Lacy said. "Let's go."

"I want to take a different route to training."

"You know that we can only have one route –"

"Then Drew can take you." I waved back to them and walked off, making sure that I put bounce as I walked over to Connor's way. I could feel his eyes on me as I came forward. "Here goes nothing." I muttered to myself.

I lightly brushed my hand over his shoulders and kept walking. This might actually be fun.

**Drew's POV**

I was so proud of what Piper just did. She might actually be an Aphrodite child once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the OCCness.<strong>

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Please leave a review and I will get to the part where Leo's story is told.**

**Love you!**


End file.
